


You Saved Me

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Tony Stark's daughter, you're a genius just like him. After working with the DEO on a mission you meet Lena. The two of you instantly click. One day Lena gets taken and you're the one to save her.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Reader
Kudos: 70





	You Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC and Marvel.

You remember the first time you met Lena. It feels like it was only yesterday, the Avengers had to work on a mission with the DEO. The DEO had found a few hydra bases so they contacted Nick Fury. 

During the mission you had gotten close to Kara and Alex. The day before you and the others had to go back to the Avengers compound Kara had invited you over for game night. 

That night was when you met Lena. The two of you instantly clicked. You both started taking about a few things that you’ve been working on and you’ve been talking ever since. 

Over time you started to realize that you had feelings for Lena but you didn’t know what to do. You wanted to tell her but you were scared of losing her. 

**xxxxx**

“When are you going to tell Lena?” Alex asked.

You were in National City visiting your friends for a few days. You looked up at Alex, raising an eyebrow. “Tell Lena what?” You were trying to act like you had no idea what Alex was talking about.

“Come on (Y/N), this is me you’re talking to.” She walked over to you, placing her hand on your shoulder before turning you around so you were facing her. “I know you have feelings for Lena.”

You sighed. “I just don’t know what to do. What if she doesn’t feel the same?”

Alex gave you a kind smile. “You’ll never know unless you tell her, trust me.” She pats your shoulder before leaving the room to go find Kara.

You watch as she left before looking down, lost in your thoughts. You took a deep breath. Alex was right.

**xxxxx**

You looked up at L-Corp for a few seconds before walking inside. You asked the receptionist if Lena was in and if you could see her. They let you go up to Lena’s office.

Once you got there you took a deep breath before knocking on the door. You waited for her to let you in but there was nothing. Something wasn’t right. You knocked again. “Lena? It’s me can I come in?” You got no response.

You opened the door and what you saw made your stomach drop. Lena was gone, the balcony doors were open and there was clearly a struggle. You quickly looked around to try and find anything that might help you to find out where Lena might have been taken. 

You saw a piece of paper out of the corner of your eye, you went over and picked it up. The person who took Lena must be new to the job because they dropped their instructions. 

You walked out onto the balcony and called your iron suit. Once your suit was on you took off to the location where Lena was taken. You knew you should’ve called Kara but there was no time. You had to save Lena, you couldn’t lose her.

**xxxxx**

Once you got to the location you did a superhero landing. As soon as you did enemies came running at you. You used your blasters to take them out. No one was going to get in your way of saving Lena.

When the enemies outside were taking care of you flew to the building. You broke the door down and went inside, taking out the enemies trying to attack you.

You found a room with the door closed, you tired opening it but it was locked so you knocked the door down. What you saw caused you to see red. Lena was strapped down on a table and there were two scientists, one was about to put something into her.

You growled. “Get the hell away from her!” You used one of your blasters on one of the scientists and punched the other one, knocking them out.

You quickly went over to Lena, you broke the restraints. “Lena, look at me.” You gently placed a hand on her cheek. The faceplate on your suit lefts up so Lena could see you.

“(Y/N)...”

“I’m here, I got you. Everything is going to be okay.” You carefully picked her up, carrying her bridal style. Once Lena was in your arms she passed out. You ran outside and flew up, flying as fast as you caould back to National City.

When you got to the DEO you flew inside. “Alex!” You yelled for her as you land.

Alex and Kara came running over to you. “(Y/N) what happened?” 

“Lena... she...” You were so close to breaking down. Once Lena passed out you started to get really scared, you didn’t know what those people did to her before you were able to find her.

Alex brought you to the med-bay, you gently placed Lena down on the bed. You didn’t want to leave her side but you knew Alex needed to work on making sure Lena was okay.

Kara placed a hand on your arm before guiding out of the room so you two could talk about what happened.

**xxxxx**

After Alex ran some tests she found out that Lena was fine. You had gotten there just in time before they put whatever they were going to use in her. 

By now you changed out of your iron suit, you were sitting in a chair next to the bed Lena was on. You heard Lena let out a groan, she tried to sit up but you gently pushed her back down on the bed. “Easy, you need to rest.”

“(Y/N)...” She looked over at you, she could tell that you’ve been crying. “You saved me.”

You nod. “When I saw that you were taken I was so scared...” 

Lena reached over, she placed her hand on your cheek. She cupped your cheek and wipes away the tears that started to fall with her thumb. “I’m okay, I’m safe.” She gave you a small smile.

“Lena I have feelings for you and when I saw you were taken I...” You look down. “I thought I lost you.”

Lena slowly sat up, she leaned forward and kissed you. When you both pulled away from the kiss Lena rest her forehead against yours. “I have feelings for you too.”

You couldn’t help but smile. “When Alex says it’s okay for you to leave the med-bay would you like to go on a date with me?” You bit your lip.

“I would love to go on a date with you.” Lena smiled before pulling you into another kiss.


End file.
